Not Just Ordinary Friend
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Ketika Hibiki berhasil menghentikan Yamato dan memohon kepada Polaris, apakah dunia akan kembali seperti semula? Apakah Yamato masih mau menerima Hibiki sebagai temannya? Pair: Yamato x Hibiki. Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Devil Survivor 2 © ATLUS

Warning: Hints shounen-ai, Maybe OOC and Canon

* * *

**Not Just Ordinary Friend**

* * *

"Tidak mungkin satu orang hanya bisa mengubah dunia sendirian."

Kata-kata itu bergema di telinga Yamato, ia tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk melawan seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai bidak rencananya, tapi ternyata sang bidak lebih kuat dari sang pemimpin. Sekarang Yamato hanya bisa terdiam di pelukan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Aku berharap semua orang juga memikirkan masa depan sama seperti dirimu,"terdengar kata-kata itu lagi. "Sudah cukup Yamato, kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun lagi."

Yamato terdiam mendengar ucapan Hibiki. Yamato sudah tidak mampu melakukan apapun, ia sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi. Terbukti bahwa iblis yang ia panggil telah dikalahkan oleh iblis pemuda Hibiki. Yamato tidak menyangka bahwa Hibiki bisa sekuat itu.

"Ternyata kau bisa menghentikanku..." gumam Yamato.

"Aku sudah janji padamu kan?" ujar Hibiki lagi.

Yamato tersenyum tipis meski Hibiki tidak bisa melihatnya dan Yamato menutup matanya. Ia sudah dikalahkan dan tewas di tangan bidak yang ia percayai ini. Bukankah itu kematian yang menyedihkan? Entahlah, Yamato tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Di saat ia menutup mata ia tetap tersenyum tipis.

"Kita pasti bisa bertemu kembali." bisik Hibiki dan ia menitikkan air mata.

Hibiki merasa ia tidak perlu bertarung dengan Yamato, tapi ia melakukannya demi menghentikan ambisi Yamato untuk mengubah dunia menjadi dunia yang hanya dikuasai orang yang memiliki kekuatan. Dunia seperti itu bukanlah dunia yang diinginkan banyak orang.

Hibiki mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yamato, ia juga berusaha menghentikan air matanya yang masih mengalir. Entah kenapa Hibiki merasa sedih saat Yamato sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi nasib sudah ditentukan dan hanya Hibiki lah yang berhasil melewati ujian Polaris. Ia akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa bertemu dengan Polaris.

"Polaris... Permohonanku adalah..."

* * *

Suasana di kota Tokyo terlihat damai seperti biasa, langit tampak cerah dan tidak terlihat akan hujan. Semuanya benar-benar seperti biasa. Terlihat sosok Hibiki yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia melihat ke arah ponselnya dalam diam dan tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki berlari kecil yang mendekatinya.

"Hibiki!" panggil orang itu.

Hibiki menoleh ke asal suara itu dan melihat sosok pemuda berambut coklat mendekatinya. Hibiki hanya terdiam dan melihat pemuda itu dengan datar.

"Daichi..." gumam Hibiki memanggil nama sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." ujar Daichi.

Tiba-tiba Hibiki tersenyum melihat Daichi. "Tidak apa."

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama dan menuju sebuah cafe terdekat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hari ini mereka sudah selesai mengikuti ujian praktek dan akan mempersiapkan diri untuk kuliah nanti.

"Setelah ini kamu kuliah kan? Maka dari itu kamu ikut ujian di hari Minggu ini." ujar Daichi sambil memegang botol minuman yang ia pesan.

"Sepertinya iya... Aku juga tidak ada pekerjaan lagi." ujar Hibiki santai.

"Kamu ini..."

"Kalau Daichi bagaimana? Jika kau diterima kuliah apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Melakukan hal yang aku mau."

"Apa hal yang kau mau itu?"

"Hmm... Mungkin pergi kencan, piknik. Ah! Aku akan menyetir, aku sudah mendapatkan SIM."

"Artinya itu kau ingin main-main saja."

"Hmm, bekerja itu untuk para pecundang."

Hibiki tersenyum mendengar ucapan Daichi dan mereka masih berbincang-bincang dengan santai. Semuanya sama seperti sebelum kejadian yang menimpan mereka, ujian yang diberikan kepada umat manusia dimulai.

"Ah iya, ada hal yang ingin aku perlihatkan padamu." ujar Daichi sambil tersenyum.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hibiki.

"Pinjam ponselmu ya."

Daichi mengambil ponsel Hibiki dan mulai mengutak atiknya sedangkan Hibiki hanya diam saja melihatnya. Daichi memperlihatkan ponsel Hibiki yang sedang memuat sebuah situs bernama Nicaea. Hibiki tampak diam saja melihatnya.

"Situs ini sedang populer lho. Situs yang memperlihatkan wajah kematian." ujar Daichi.

"Wajah kematian?" tanya Hibiki

"Iya. Sebenarnya ini hanya situs candaan yang memperlihatkan bagaimana temanmu mati."

"Begitu? Sepertinya menarik."

Daichi mulai mendaftarkan Hibiki sebagai anggota di situs Nicaea tersebut, Hibiki membiarkan saja Daichi melakukan hal yang disukainya. Setelah itu mereka berdua hendak pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan menuju stasiun kereta api.

Sembari menunggu kedatangan kereta, mereka berdua kembali berbincang dengan santai. Tiba-tiba saja Daichi terdiam karena melihat sosok gadis berambut coklat pendek yang memakai seragam seperti mereka.

"Ah! Itu Nitta Io dari kelas C." ujar Daichi.

"Siapa? Temanmu ya?" tanya Hibiki.

"Bukan, tapi kalau bisa aku mau menjadi temannya."

Hibiki melirik ke arah gadis bernama Nitta Io itu, Daichi tampak tersenyum melihat gadis itu. Ia memang menyukai Io karena gadis itu cantik. Hibiki tersenyum melihat Daichi yang tampaknya senang melihat sosok gadis itu dan memanggilnya.

"Hei apa kamu juga baru pulang dari ujian?" tanya Hibiki pada gadis itu.

Otomatis gadis itu menoleh ke arah mereka dan menatap mereka dengan bingung. Daichi tampak panik melihatnya dan berbisik kepada Hibiki. Daichi merasa belum siap untuk berbicara dengan Io sekarang, apalagi tiba-tiba Hibiki memanggilnya seperti itu.

Io tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka berdua dan mendekati Hibiki juga Daichi. Mereka bertiga mulai mengobrol bersama sambil menunggu kedatangan kereta. Hibiki hanya diam saja dan membiarkan Daichi juga Io mengobrol santai. Daichi melirik ke arah Hibiki dan terkejut melihat sahabatnya itu menitikkan air mata.

"Kamu menangis, Hibiki?" tanya Daichi.

Hibiki terdiam dan ia menyentuh pipinya, ia merasakan air matanya mengalir disana. Ia hanya tersenyum kepada mereka. "Kenapa aku menangis ya?"

Daichi dan Io tampak khawatir melihat Hibiki seperti itu. Tentu saja Hibiki tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan sekarang ini. Ia merasa senang bisa melihat mereka berdua.

Tidak lama kereta akan tiba, Hibiki terdiam dan matanya menatap tajam ke arah kereta yang akan datang. Dan ternyata kereta berhenti di jalur dengan selamat. Hibiki terkejut melihatnya dan hanya bisa terdiam, tidak melangkah masuk ke kereta itu. Daichi dan Io akan masuk ke dalam kereta tapi mereka berhenti karena melihat Hibiki hanya diam saja.

"Aku..." gumam Hibiki.

"Kau sakit ya?" tanya Daichi.

Hibiki tetap diam dan ia langsung saja berlari meninggalkan Daichi juga Io. Ia tidak menghiraukan Daichi yang memanggil namanya. Sepertinya permohonan Hibiki kepada Polaris telah dikabulkan dan berjalan dengan baik, tidak ada lagi kecelakaan kereta saat mereka bertiga bertemu. Permohonan Hibiki adalah dberi kesempatan untuk mengubah sesuatu menjadi lebih baik. Dan hasilnya hanya dia saja yang mengingat tentang tujuh hari penyerangan dari Polaris.

Hibiki terus saja berlari meninggalkan stasiun kereta itu. Jika permohonannya telah dikabulkan dan manusia diberi kesempatan untuk berubah ia yakin semua orang yang ia temui saat tujuh hari yang lalu masih hidup dengan menjalani kehidupan mereka masing-masing.

Tapi Hibiki ingin memastikan satu hal, ia ingin menemui satu orang yang terlintas di benaknya. Entah kenapa harus sosok itu yang pertama kali muncul dalam benak Hibiki saat Hibiki ingin memastikan semuanya. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya merasa malu, tapi ia terus saja berlari.

* * *

Hari sudah sore saat Hibiki sampai di sebuah gedung, ia ingin masuk ke dalam tapi dihalangi oleh para polisi yang berjaga disana. Hibiki ingin sekali bisa memastikan keberadaan sosok yang ia pikirkan sekarang, Yamato. Apakah Yamato kembali hidup atau tidak.

"Tolong izinkan aku masuk, ada hal yang harus aku pastikan disana." ujar Hibiki.

"Hal yang perlu dipastikan? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya polisi itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hotsuin Yamato."

"Hotsuin? Untuk apa?"

"Tidak ada gunanya aku menjelaskan. Tolong izinkan aku masuk."

Saat Hibiki sedang meminta para polisi mengizinkannya untuk masuk tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang sedang berjalan keluar dari gerbang dan berhenti. Semua pandangan polisi dan Hibiki tertuju kepada mobil itu, Hibiki langsung menemukan sosok yang ia cari sedari tadi.

Hibiki tampak terkejut melihat sosok Yamato yang hanya diam di dalam mobil, bahkan Yamato tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Hibiki tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu, tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan apakah Yamato hidup dan ia menemukan jawabannya tepat di hadapannya sendiri.

"Yamato..."gumam Hibiki dan terus menatap ke arah pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Yamato-sama, apa anda mengenali orang itu?" tanya seseorang yang ada disamping Yamato.

"Tidak. Aku ini tidak memiliki teman." ujar Yamato yang melirik ke arah Hibiki tapi ia tersenyum tipis kepada Hibiki.

Hibiki terkejut melihat senyuman Yamato itu dan mobil mulai bergerak meninggalkan gedung itu juga Hibiki. Hibiki hanya bisa terdiam melihat sosok Yamato yang pergi meninggalkannya dan ia langsung jatuh terduduk sambil menitikkan air mata.

Ia merasa senang bisa melihat Yamato hidup lagi, ia tidak ingin pemuda itu mati dengan akhir yang menyedihkan. Ia ingin agar Yamato bisa mengulangi lagi dan menjalani hidupnya dengan hal yang lebih berarti lagi.

"Syukurlah Yamato..." gumam Hibiki yang masih menangis itu.

.

.

.

Yamato yang berada di dalam mobil hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa lega bisa melihat Hibiki sekali lagi, jika mereka tidak dipertemukan oleh tujuh hari penyerangan itu tentu mereka tidak akan saling mengenal.

Mobil sudah melaju meninggalkan gedung tadi dan seorang asisten Yamato, Sako Makoto melirik ke arah Yamato. Ia khawatir melihat pemuda yang tadi ingin bertemu dengan Yamato. Yamato melirik ke arah luar dan ia menghela napas.

"Tolong berhenti disini." ujar Yamato.

"Eh? Anda mau kemana?" tanya Makoto.

"Ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan sebentar."

Yamato keluar dari mobilnya dan ia berjalan meninggalkan mobil itu. Makoto yang melihat kepergian Yamato itu tampak bingung dan meminta supir untuk tetap menunggu Yamato disini. Mungkin Yamato hanya pergi sebentar pikir Makoto dan ia tersenyum tipis.

Sedangkan Hibiki sudah bangun dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Tentu saja jarak ke stasiun cukup jauh dan ia harus berjalan kesana. Saat Hibiki akan meninggalkan gedung itu ia melihat sosok Yamato yang mendekatinya.

"Eh? Yamato? Kenapa?" tanya Hibiki.

Yamato hanya diam dan ia terus berjalan mendekati Hibiki hingga sekarang Yamato berdiri tepat di hadapan Hibiki. Hibiki sedikit terkejut dan ia melihat jarak wajahnya dengan Yamato tidak terlalu jauh, sama seperti ketika mereka berdua berada di dalam lift waktu itu.

"Ternyata kau yang mengubah dunia, Hibiki." gumam Yamato.

"Dunia bisa berjalan dengan lebih indah jika seperti semula. Lalu tinggal kita manusia yang harus bisa menentukan pilihan yang benar," ujar Hibiki langsung. "Dan kita juga bisa menjadi teman biasa."

Yamato terdiam mendengar ucapan Hibiki, ia masih ingat kata-kata Hibiki saat mereka berdua bertarung. Yamato tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan untuk memiliki teman, baginya yang ada hanyalah musuh atau anak buah. Tapi Hibiki mampu mengubah pandangan Yamato.

"Teman ya..." gumam Yamato.

"Iya. Seperti yang pernah aku bilang," ujar Hibiki. "Kita bisa menjadi teman biasa. Aku senang jika Yamato mau menjadi temanku."

Entah kenapa mendengar ucapan Hibiki itu membuat hati Yamato terasa aneh. Teman? Hanya Hibiki satu-satunya yang menginginkan Yamato menjadi temannya. Yamato pernah berkata bahwa ia tidak memerlukan teman, tapi jika dengan Hibiki ia tidak merasa keberatan untuk berteman dengannya.

"Rupanya kau masih menginginkanku sebagai temanmu." ujar Yamato.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita bisa berteman baik. Aku yakin." ujar Hibiki.

Yamato tersenyum tipis dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Hibiki. Hibiki terkejut melihat Yamato seperti itu, wajahnya sedikit memerah karena jarak mereka cukup dekat.

"Tapi jika bisa aku tidak ingin menjadi teman biasamu. Bagaimana dengan hubungan lebih dari teman?" bisik Yamato di telinga Hibiki.

Hibiki benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya dan Yamato menatap Hibiki. Ia melihat wajah Hibiki yang memerah untuk pertama kalinya, terlihat manis juga. Hibiki merasa aneh mendengar Yamato bicara seperti itu dan ia hanya menunduk malu saja. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yamato tadi.

"Kurasa sudah dulu pertemuan kita, Hibiki. Masih ada hal lain yang harus aku lakukan," ujar Yamato yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan Hibiki.

Hibiki terdiam dan ia melihat sosok Yamato yang akan meninggalkannya. Yamato menghentikan langkahnya dan lagi-lagi tersenyum kepada Hibiki.

"Sampai jumpa, Hibiki." akhirnya Yamato benar-benar meninggalkan Hibiki.

Hibiki hanya terdiam melihat sosok Yamato yang pergi meninggalkannya itu. Ia masih saja mengingat tindakan Yamato tadi dan wajahnya kembali memerah, Hibiki tersenyum tipis. Dengan begini mereka bisa menjadi teman.

'Bukan hal yang buruk untuk memulai pertemanan, Yamato.' batin Hibiki.

Sedangkan Yamato tersenyum dan ia melihat mobil yang tadi ia tumpangi masih menunggu di tempat ia meminta diturunkan tadi. Ia langsung saja masuk ke dalam mobil dan Makoto menatap ke arah pimpinannya ini.

"Bagaimana dengan urusan anda, ketua? Apakah sudah selesai?" tanya Makoto.

"Iya." gumam Yamato.

Mobil pun kembali melaju meninggalkan jalanan dan Yamato melirik ke arah langit sore yang indah. Setidaknya bisa bertemu dengan Hibiki seperti tadi membuatnya merasa lega, ia juga tidak keberatan jika harus berteman dengan Hibiki atau bahkan lebih dari itu. Karena pada dasarnya Yamato sudah tertarik kepada pribadi Hibiki.

**The End**

A/N: Halo minna-san, ini fic pertamaku di fandom ini...

Dari dulu selalu mau buat fic tentang mereka dan baru sempat sekarang.

Ditunggu komentar dan sarannya lewat review...^^


End file.
